Battle For Shopville Again/The Trouble with Trebles
The Trouble with Trebles is the fifth episode of Battle For Shopville Again. In this episode, the contestants try to guess the names of songs heard on various object shows. Transcript *(Jessicake walks up to Chico Pyramid.) *Jessicake: Hey, Chico Pyramid, I hear you're going into the detective business. *Chico Pyramid: That's right. *Jessicake: Well then, I have a case for you. Lala Lipstick's gone missing and I need to talk to her. Could you find her for me? *Chico Pyramid: Certainly. Since she and I are on the same team, that should help. *(Cut to Lala Lipstick. She's baking a cake. Chico Pyramid walks over.) *Chico Pyramid: Um, Lala Lipstick, you do realize the contest is over, right? *Lala Lipstick: It is? Whoops! *(After the intro, Jessicake walks over.) *Jessicake: Lala Lipstick! There you are! I wanted to tell you something! *Lala Lipstick: Like what? *Jessicake: It's time for Cake at Stake! Cake at Stake (Da-da-da-da-da-da-Cake! At! Stake!) Team Yoylecake *Announcer: Team Yoylecake, welcome to your first elimination! As you know, two of you are about to be eliminated. We got 36 votes. *Announcer: Kooky Cookie and Jessicake got no votes. Chico Pyramid and Honey Hearts got 2 votes. Stella Selfie and Strawberry Kiss are eliminated with 11 votes. *(Stella Selfie and Strawberry Kiss are sent to the TLC.) The Free Food *Announcer: Welcome back, The Free Food. As you know, two of you are about to be eliminated. *Announcer: Yolanda Yo-Yo and Toasty Pop got no votes. Lippy Lips and June Balloon got 2 votes. Cheeky Chocolate got 4 votes. Buncho Bananas and Lala Lipstick are eliminated with 33 votes. *(Buncho Bananas and Lala Lipstick are sent to the TLC.) *Announcer: We have made it to the merge. Say goodbye to your teams. Points *Announcer: Just like last season, there will be points. These are your current scores: #Cheeky Chocolate - 0 #Honey Hearts - 0 #June Balloon - 0 #Kooky Cookie - 0 #Lippy Lips - 0 #Toasty Pop - 0 #Yolanda Yo-Yo - 0 #Jessicake - 0 #Chico Pyramid - 0 The contest *Announcer: For the next contest, I will play ten-second samples of ten different songs. Listen to those songs and see if you can identify them. Camp members, make a guess for each contestant you're playing as who's still in. The contest ends October 24th. Hints #﻿Song #1 was heard in episode 8 of BOTO and episode 10 of Object Mayhem. In both instances, it was heard during the contests. #﻿Song #2 was heard in episode 7 of Object Mayhem during the musical electric chairs contest. It was also heard in BFDI 9 during the six-legged race. #The faster version of ﻿song #3 was heard in BFDI 19 during the contest. The slower version, which can be heard here, can also be heard in BOTO 2 when Party Hat and Pizza pick team members. #﻿Song #4 was heard in Inanimate Insanity II episode 3 when Yin-Yang walked up to the soda machine. #﻿Song #5 was heard in BFDI 6 during the contest. It was also heard in Object Mayhem episode 1 after the intro. #Song #6 was heard in BOTO 6 when Team Vanilla arrived at the beach. #You can hear ﻿song #7 in BFDIA 5a when Bubble and Pin are at the swingset. #﻿﻿Song #8 was heard in BOTO 6 after Pinecone was eliminated. #﻿Song #9 was heard in Inanimate Insanity II episode 4 when MePhone said, "Well, that's not happening." #Song #10 was heard throughout BFDIA 4. Results *Announcer: We're ending this one early because no one, not even Yolanda Yo-Yo, Honey Hearts, or Toasty Pop, had any guesses. *Jessicake: (raises his hand) I have a guess. *Announcer: Go for it, Jessicake. *Jessicake: The songs are, in order, Jaunty Gumption, Manic Polka, Pixel Peeker Polka (slower), Chee Zee Beach, How It Begins, Spazzmatica Polka, Amazing Plan, Move Forward, Padanaya Blokov, and Fig Leaf Times Two. *Announcer: That's absolutely correct! You get 27 points. *Yolanda Yo-Yo: Aw, seriously? *Announcer: For everyone who is in the range of the songs gets a random number of points. These are your current scores: #Lippy Lips - 40 #Chico Pyramid - 39 #Yolanda Yo-Yo - 33 #Jessicake - 27 #Kooky Cookie - 26 #June Balloon - 18 #Cheeky Chocolate - 14 #Toasty Pop - 13 #Honey Hearts - 8 *Announcer: Honey Hearts, Toasty Pop, Cheeky Chocolate, and June Balloon, you are in the danger zone, so the voting will be between the four of you. However, the viewers won't do the voting. The eliminated contestants will. *Yolanda Yo-Yo: Why? What's the occasion? *Announcer: The occasion is that an eliminated contestant will rejoin the game, and that's what the viewers will vote for. There's Pamela Camera... *Pamela Camera: I'll be disgusted if you don't vote for me. *Announcer: ...Suzie Sundae... *Suzie Sundae: If you don't vote for me, I'll never invite you to one of my parties ever again! *Marty Party Hat (off-screen): Suzie, you never invite anyone to your parties. *Announcer: ...Apple Blossom... *Apple Blossom: (vomits on the camera) *Announcer: ...Betty Bouquet... *Betty Bouquet: So yeah, BUY NOW! *Announcer: ...Donatina... *Donatina: Vote for me and I will give you five hundred million vigintillion dollars! *Announcer: ...Starletta Shades... *Starletta Shades: I'm the only one here who deserves Small Mart! The rest are all weak losers! *Announcer: ...Nina Noodles... *Nina Noodles: I was eliminated for no reason! Oh, come on! *Announcer: ...Slick Breadstick... *Slick Breadstick: Vote for me! Painting pictures while in the TLC is hard! *Announcer: ...Stella Selfie... *Stella Selfie: Vote for me! I need Small Mart very badly. I take pictures, you know. *Announcer: ...Strawberry Kiss... *Strawberry Kiss: Vote for me. I'm a doctor. What's next? *Announcer: ...Buncho Bananas... *Buncho Bananas: I didn't really deserve to go, so vote for me! Also, what does "deserve" mean? *Announcer: ...and Lala Lipstick. *Lala Lipstick: Vote for me! I'm priceless! *Announcer: So click here to vote for someone to rejoin. Voting ends October 24th. Epilogue *June Balloon: You were the only one who could correctly identify each song during the contest? I'm amazed! *Jessicake: Well, June, it was no treble at all. *Chee Zee: (slaps knee)